The Missing Piece
by cheerzombieslove24
Summary: Cassie is a normal girl, or so she thinks. She is keeping a secret to protect her family and friends, but when the Cullen's come to Salem everything changes. Now she'll learn that everything she's ever known has been a lie. ALL THE CULLEN'S ARE IN THIS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters; they were created by the great Stephenie Meyer. I only use them in this story in hopes of becoming half the writer she is. I hope yall like this story, it's totally a different type of story and it only involves the Cullen's so sorry no Jacob. And yes it involves all of the Cullen's. Sorry I can't tell you more but I don't want to give too much away, please review to get more chapters.**

"Cassie, time for school!!"

I groaned and rolled over, "I don't want to go to school today," I mumbled into my pillow, but when do I ever feel like going to school, I sighed and pushed myself out of bed. I walked over to my bathroom and groaned. Why does today have to be a Monday? I hate Mondays; there should be a law against having school start so early on Mondays. I opened my bathroom door and flicked on the light, I studied myself in the mirror, and man did I have work to do. My hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head, and my eyes were heavy with sleep, I rubbed them a few times trying to work the tiredness out of them. I leaned over the sink and turned on the cold water; I washed my face and brushed my teeth, that helped wake me up but not by much. I turned off the water and walked back into my room. Now, what to wear? It was suppose to be nice and breezy today. I walked over to my closet to have a better look at my options. I decided on; a black long sleeved v-neck shirt with my light faded jeans, and my black converse. I also decided to put on my black jacket. I pulled my hair back into a pony tail, except for my bangs that swooped across my forehead and gathered on the side of my face just below the edge of my eye brow. Well I think I made my own rule, casual Monday. I grabbed my things; my side kick, my keys, my messenger bag that I slung over my shoulder, and my books, I was good to go. I skipped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where my mom was sitting at the table drinking coffee, blah, and reading the news paper, "Good morning mom" I greeted her.

She dropped the paper just to look at me and gave me a smile, "Good morning Cassie" she picked up the paper and resumed reading it.

"Anything good?" I asked while I went over to the counter and untied the bagels, pulled one out, and started nibbling on it.

"No, same old" she sighed, "So how's school treating you?" she asked.

"Same old" I said using her same words, "What time do you get off today?" I asked walking to the cupboard and pulling down a glass.

"Um, around 8" I walked over to the fridge and pulled it open, I searched for something to drink and decided on orange juice. I pulled it out and walked back to where my cup was still sitting on the counter.

"Why so late?" I asked pouring the juice and taking another bite of my bagel.

"Because we have a staff meeting, we have a new doctor coming to work at the hospital so we just all want to make him feel welcome."

I just nodded while drinking my juice, when I finished I responded, "That's nice." I went to the sink and rinsed out my cup and placed it in the sink. I finished off my bagel and then looked at the clock which was getting closer to the time I had to be at school, "Well, I'm heading out."

"Okay hun, just be careful."

"Gotcha"

"Love you"

"Back at ya,"

"Excuse me?" she said folding the paper and raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, I love you too." I said walking over to her and giving her a hug, she placed the paper on the table and hugged me back.

"Do you have lunch money?" she asked as I pulled back.

"Yes"

"Okay then, I'll see you later."

"Okay mom", I said already walking towards the door, "Bye"

"Bye sweetie." she responded as I was walking through the door, I shut it behind me and started walking towards my blue mustang. I opened my door and as I took my seat I threw my things in the passenger side, and started the ignition. I slammed my door shut and backed out of the driveway and headed to the prison you call school.

The ride to school wasn't long enough for me, at least I would have my friends to get me through today. When I got to the parking lot I noticed a car that I haven't seen before, and the reason I noticed is because this kind of car wouldn't really be seen around here, it was a black jaguar. Okay I'm no car expert, but wasn't that suppose to be like a really fast car. That's kind of sweet, I mean I love to drive really fast. I wonder how fast it can go? I sighed and walked up to the building, I pulled the door way and was hit with a gust of warm air from the hallway. I walked into the school and noticed that many students were scrambling around like they usually were at this time in the morning. I finally made it through the flooded hallway to my locker and was greeted by my best friend, Melinda Collins.

"Hey Cass" she greeted me as I opened my locker and threw my books that I wouldn't need until later in the day in.

"Hey Mel" I slid off my jacket and tried to hang it up on the little coat hanger that was on the top left corner. I had to reach on my tippy toes to get to it since we had tall lockers and I was a small person reaching at about 5'2". Mel was a little taller at about 5'6" so she grabbed the coat from me and hung it up, "Thanks" I said and she just nodded.

"Well word on the street is that we have a new addition to the student body starting this morning."

"Word on the street?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, word from gossip Gabby Gilmore."

"Oh well then it must be true." I said rolling my eyes, gossip Gabby had all the latest gossip in the school because her mom worked in the office and knew everything about everybody. That lady needs to spend more time on her work and a little less time going through students files.

"Yep, supposedly his dad works at the hospital now, that's why he moved here."

"At the hospital?" She nodded her head as I slammed my locker door shut and reset my lock, "Oh, I think that's who Colleene was talking about this morning." She raised an eyebrow, "She was saying that there was going to be a new doctor starting at the hospital."

"Great" Mel said rolling her eyes. My mother and her mother work together at the hospital and they are both a bit on the gossip side themselves. Meaning that later their going to want to dish on the new doctor and it can be really annoying since Mel and I don't really care that much for gossip.

"Well maybe they won't have that much to say about him."

"I doubt it, they always have things to say and their conversation goes on and on and on-"

"-okay I get it" I said hooking our arms together while we made our way to our first class, "well all we have to do is pretend to listen to them, and then when their not looking we head for the hills."

She snorted, "Yeah like that'll work, I swear I think they have eyes in the back of their head."

"Probably" I giggled, "Have we ever really checked?"

She just shook her head as she giggled and we stepped through the door of our first period, English with Mr. Montgomery. We took our seats in the middle of the classroom, Mel sat in front of me. "Okay class settle down." Mr. Montgomery said as he walked throught the door of the classroom as the bell rang. "We'll be starting a new book to-" he was suddenly interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Come in" he said as he place his bag by his desk. Just then a boy with dark hair walked in, he went over to Mr. Montgomery and handed him a note, "Aw, Mr. Jonathan Evans."

"Please call me Nathan." he said extending his hand, I don't know but something about his voice was just so soothing.

"Okay, Nathan" he said grabbing his hand and shaking it. "Please take a seat by Ms. Daniels." By this time I had taken out my spiral, not really interested by the conversation taking place and started doodling. I just saw him out of the corner of my eye come down the aisle to my left and take the empty seat right next to me. "Okay class we will begin studying the book Pride and Prejudice, please pass these books back" he said as he started handing the stack of books to the first person in each row.

When Mel handed me the stack she turned her head and whispered "Yummy" so low that she practically mouthed it, while she eyed the guy sitting next to me. I giggled that she used that term to describe him, I still hadn't looked at his face and used this opportunity to casual look over as I passed the books back to the person sitting behind me. Right then I met his eyes looking back at me, he had the greenest eyes. I couldn't even put into words the color, if I had to say guess I would say they were like a glowing light jade green. And his face was just...perfect, he had a pale complexion but had rosy cheeks, and short medium brown hair that was spiked up. He gave me a polite smile, and I turned my face quickly, my cheeks burning with embarrassment from my gawking.

I practically tried to crawl under my desk all period from my embarrassment, if Mr. Montgomery wouldn't catch me I probably would have. The bell finally rang and I scrambled to get my things in my bag, Mel was already halfway to the door and I hurried to catch up. I came to the front of the aisle as Nathan was just coming up to it to pass making us both stop. "Ladies first" he said smiling and gesturing for me to go in front of him.

"Thank you" I said as I walked in front of him, I finally got out the door and Mel was waiting for me right by it. "Oh god" I said as she hooked arms with mine and started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"You" she said still giggling, "You gotta lighten up Cass. So you were checking him out and he caught you, big deal."

"I wasn't checking him out."

"I saw you checking him out," I rolled my eyes and we made our way down the hall to Mel's next period class. "Cassie was checking him ou-out, Cassie was checking him ou-out." she sung, I gave her a glare that shut her up in a heart beat when she saw it. We finally got to her class, algebra 2 AP. I told her I would see her at lunch and made my way to my next period, junior level Spanish AP. Maybe this day wasn't going to turn out bad after all, I hope I don't prove myself wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

My third period, algebra 2 AP class, went by fast. Now I was headed to my fourth period which was Music. I've always had an appreciation for music, it's just so beautiful and every song tells a story. I walked down the halls of the school as every student was disappearing behind the doors of their classroom. I finally made it to Mrs. Riley's class, I walked in the doors and sat in my seat that I always sat in. "Okay class," Mrs. Riley said closing the door as the bell rang, "Let's pick up where we left off yesterday, and remember that at the end of the semester you have to perform an original piece for the class." I took out my sheet music that we were working on yesterday and took a seat at, in my opinion, one of the most beautiful sounding instruments, the piano.

We worked diligently on the musical piece all through class until it was time to go, "Okay class, see you tomorrow" Mrs. Riley said as all my classmates scurried out the door to lunch.

I hurriedly grabbed my things and walked out the door, it seemed as though I was the last one to make it to lunch because now the usually crowded hallways were now deserted. I made it to the cafeteria doors and was greeted by a sea of voices as the crowded cafeteria was filled with the junior level students talking amongst themselves. I quickly spotted the table Mel and I saw that she was already sitting there talking to some other students that we talked to on a daily basis. Among these people was Serina Jameson, she was part of our 'clique' you could say. I use the term 'clique' loosely because the only thing that she had in common with Mel and I is that we shared a secret that wouldn't be acceptable to reveal to any regular person.

"Hey Mel," I said as I walked over to the table and took a seat by her.

"Hey Cass," she said turning to me.

"I'm hungry" I said placing my things down, "Let's go get something to eat" I stood up and tugged on her arm.

"No, it's okay" she said pulling her arm back and smirking, "I think I'll pass today, I'm not really hungry."

I looked at her skeptically, but decided against questioning her further. I sighed and made my way to the lunch line, they were serving meat loaf surprise, so that's what the little stinker meant by passing. I sighed and grabbed a soda and paid for it and made my way back to the table bumping into someone as I turned, "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry." I said not looking up to see who it was.

"No it was my fault," said a familiar voice that I heard nearly hours ago. I looked up to meet those same gorgeous green eyes that I had seen earlier.

"Oh," I blushed and looked down, "No really it was my fault," I said looking back up and smiling, "I'm sorry." He nodded and gave me a smile before he continued walking in the other direction.

I walked to the table were Mel was sitting and smiling, clearly she had seen the encounter occur between the two of us. I sat facing the table and opened my drink to take a sip of it. Mel was turned the same way, but was looking over at me and still had a smile plastered on her face, "Do you like him?" she asked causing me to choke on my drink.

"What?" I managed to get out between coughs. "No"

"Uh, denial" she said smiling, "That must mean you like him."

"Mel, how would you know I like him? I've only said 5 words to the guy."

"It was fourteen, and you forget I have...a gift for this sort of thing." She said wiggling her fingers.

"Show off" I muttered under my breath and she just giggled and responded, "You know it." We talked all through out lunch until the bell finally rang and we were off to our 5th period class, History. We walked down the hallway and stopped when we approached Wesley Molina, another person in our 'group' of friends. "Hey Wes," I said as I went on my tippy toes to give him a hug.

"What's up short cake?"

"Shut it." I said hitting him playfully in the gut as I pulled away. Wes and I always had a best friend relationship, he was my big brother and Mel was my sister.

"Where's your bud, _Shawn_?" Shawn Stevens was the last person in our little 'circle', he was dating Serina and they moved here just over a month ago with Shawn's father and new principal of the school, Mr. Stevens. Mel and I never really liked them, there was just something off about them. But Wesley welcomed them with open arms and since he trusted them, Mel and I just followed suit.

"Probably out goofing off somewhere."

"Yeah, since he can get away with anything." I said rolling my eyes

"Speaking of getting away with stuff, we better get to class before we get a tardy slip. I don't want detention." he groaned

"Okay see ya."

"Bye short cake, bye _Mel._" he said grinning at her.

"Bye loser." she said giving him the same grin, I crossed my arms and faced her, "What?" she asked when she looked at me.

"When are you two gonna admit you have the hotts for each other and suck face already?"

"I don't know what your talking about." she said starting to walk towards the door to our classroom, "I don't like him."

"Wait, is that denial?" I said smiling, "You _must_ like him."

"Shut it, yappy" she glared at me as we took our seats in the middle of the second to the last row by the window.

The bell hadn't rung yet so there were still students filing in. Mel and I were deep in a conversation, we laughed when Tracy Turner and her mindless bimbo's walked to their seat in aisle to the left of us. I swear if high school was like a movie those girls would be like the plastics in Mean Girls. Tracy was the annoying leader that had those girls wrapped around her finger. Her right hand girl Crystal Cummings would be the Gretchen of the group, because she was always up in everyone's business and was a, you guessed it, gossip queen. And the other girl, Karen, would be played by Jennifer Jennings, the mindless girl who would follow the girls anywhere.

Mel and I continued our conversation as the bell rang and everyone settled into their seat, well almost everyone. Mr. Lewis greeted someone at his desk, "Aw hello Mr. Evans" oh my god please don't tell me. I looked up to see him standing there in front of Mr. Lewis' desk.

"I think its fate," Mel whispered turning her head towards mine and giggling.

"Yeah, fate that someone wants me to make a complete ass out of myself before the day is done." I whispered back

"Well Nathan, please take a seat anywhere." Mr. Lewis told him. And if things couldn't get worse he chose the seat behind mine.

"Talk to him" Mel whispered to me as he was approaching the seat behind me. I shook my head and I could hear a silent chuckle behind me as he sat in the desk. Mr. Lewis started his discussion on the Civil War and I took my spiral out and started taking notes. The class went by slow with Mr. Lewis getting into his boring lecture that seemed to go on forever.

Finally the bell rang releasing us to go to our next period, I gathered up my things slowly and stuffed them into my bag. Mel was waiting for me patiently at the beginning of the row, I him pass me before I got up and walked over to where she was standing. Mel was right in front of me as we walked out the door, "Why didn't you talk to him?" she asked as we were making our way to my next period class.

"I don't know," I just shrugged

"Well don't worry, that won't be your last opportunity" she said smiling

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing" We walked to my class sluggishly and when we finally stopped in front of it the bell was just ringing, "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late." she sighed, "well see you later Cass" she said as she kept walking down the hall to her class. I sighed and walked into my biology class wondering realizing what Mel was talking about when I saw who was sitting at my lab table.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to those of you who reviewed, your support means a lot so thank you for taking the time out to give me feedback. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. I know it's a little confusing right now but all your questions will be answered soon. I hope you like it!!**

**I updated this last night…well morning actually, but I hated it so I pulled it down and worked on it some more. I hope this is better; I took out a little part that I didn't like which was a note passing between Cassie and Nathan. I felt it didn't fit well with the chapter and came off a little awkward. I like this version much better, I will be posting the next chapter soon. I haven't written it out yet but I think I will have it in Nathan's POV because there are still very important things yall have yet to find out. Thanks**

"Ms. Daniels, it's so nice of you to join us." Mr. Bellew said, "Care to share with the rest of class why you're late?" I shook my head and started blushing when the rest of the class looked at me, "I see, well I'll let it slide this time. Don't let it happen again, go on" he said gesturing for me to take my seat.

I walked over to my seat and placed my belongings on the floor by my stool. I didn't make eye contact with the guy sitting at my left; I just took out my things and started taking notes on the lesson. We were studying the anatomy of frogs and Mr. Bellew said that we would have to dissect one eventually, yuck. The bell rang and I was gathering my things when I met the eyes of the guy sitting next to me, he was staring at me but not with animosity, but with…confusion? He looked like he was trying to figure something out, I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head snapping himself out of it, "Sorry," he muttered.

"It's okay," he gave me a half smile and then he walked away until he was out of the classroom. I finished packing my things and slowly trudged myself out of the classroom knowing what period was next and dreading it, gym.

I walked the halls alone; Melinda always went to the gym right after her 6th period class, which was Art class. When I finally made it to the gym I opened the double doors and walked all the way to the back where the girl's locker room was located. I opened the door to the locker room to find a few girls changing, I went over to my locker that was by Melinda's and found her in front of hers putting something into her locker and slamming it. "Hey" I said to her as I sat down on the bench in front of my locker.

"Hey" she smiled, "how was class?"

"Like you don't know." I said rolling my eyes.

She looked at me innocently, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I smirked at her and then changed out of my clothes and into my work out clothes. I changed just in time, because two seconds after I closed my locker the bell rang starting the class. All the girls shuffled out the locker room and into the gym to meet Coach Anderson in the middle of the floor where she told us that we would be running the track outside.

We went outside to the track were it was a little cool but not cold enough to make us all sick from being outside without a jacket. The weather actually felt kind of nice, not to cold or rainy like it usually is. The Coach told us to run the mile and a half and after we were done we were dismissed. Since I was the first one done I made my way back to the gym alone, once I got into the gym and back to the locker room I gathered my things and headed out the door.

I walked back down the hall and to my school locker to gather my books and everything I would need for my homework. I sighed realizing that I would be alone until late, maybe I could invite Mel to come over since my mom wouldn't be back until eight and I'm sure that her mom would come over to our house after work anyway. I made a mental note to call her when school let out to see if she wanted to hang out for a bit. When I reached my locker I opened it using my combination and gathered my books into my bag, I was able to unhook my jacket off by pushing it up until it fell off the hook.

The bell rang releasing everyone from there classroom and before I knew it I was one out of the thousands of students that flooded the hallway. I walked through the double doors out of the building and went to my car; I climbed in and started it throwing my things into the passenger seat. I noticed the expensive car that filled the spot beside mine was gone already, I looked around at the students filing out of the school not finding the particular face I had in mind. I sighed and backed out of the parking spot, making sure to not hit anyone that was walking to their car. I finally made it out of the school parking lot and headed home turning up the radio as I sped up the road.

I made it to my house and turned in the driveway and put the car in park. I turned the ignition off and grabbed my things; I made my way up to my front door with my keys in my hand ready to open it. I looked up to see my dog in the living room window with her tongue hanging out waiting for me to open the door, "Sophie" I crooned.

I put my key in the door and opened it stepping inside and throwing my things on the couch. Sophie was my miniature yorkie that mom got me for my birthday; she was almost all black except for her belly, muzzle and feet which were a light brown. She was at my feet jumping up and down excitedly and barking at me. I scooped her up and she licked my face, "Hey" I said giggling. I put her down, grabbed my things and headed upstairs to my bedroom.

When I entered my bedroom I decided to relax for a bit before I decided to make any plans with Mel. I dropped my things by the door and walked over to my bed where I collapsed into my mattress head first making my sheets tug up a bit. I unwound my thoughts of the day as I buried my face deeper into my purple comforter trying to relax. The last thing I remember was thinking about the day at school I had until I drifted off…

When I awoke it was already getting dark outside. I rolled over and looked at the red numbers that lit up the clock on my bedside table, it read eight thirty. I sat up on my bed and stretched my arms out letting out a long yawn; it felt good to be rested. I stood up and straightened out my clothes that were now wrinkled.

I heard laughter coming from downstairs that startled me. I slowly made my way to my door and down the stairs trying to see who it was, when I heard my mom's voice I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked to the entrance of the kitchen to find Mom, Mel and her mom, Maggie sitting around the table. "Hey look who's up." My mom said when she saw me standing in the door way.

"Hey" I said sleepily.

"We were all wondering if you would ever wake up Cass."

"Yeah" I yawned, "I don't know, I was just a little tired." I walked over to the empty seat at the table and sat down next to Mel and my mother.

"Oh that reminds me, you forgot to take your vitamin this morning." She said getting up and going over to pull out the bottle of vitamins in the top cabinet. She grabbed the bottle and tossed it to me and I caught it with my right hand.

I opened them up and took one out and swallowed it without water. I hated these things but I've been taking them ever since I can remember. They tasted really bad but mom said they were supposed to be really good for me and told me I had to take them everyday so I obeyed her I mean after all, 'mother knows best.' I closed them up and tossed the bottle back to her which she caught and placed them back in the cabinet and came to take her seat again.

"So, what is the latest, girls?" I asked in an annoying valley girl voice.

Maggie laughed, "Nothing your mother and I were just talking about our meeting."

"Oh right, how did that go?"

"Okay"

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, the new doctor was really nice."

"Yeah" I shifted my eyes to my mother as she started talking, "He and his wife moved here from Alaska and they have 7 children, about your age I believe."

"Whoa, seven children?"

She nodded her head, "Their all adopted; four boys and three girls."

"So then, where do they go to school?"

"One goes to school with you, and I think the others are home schooled."

"Why are the others home schooled?"

She shrugged, "I don't know."

"Weird"

"Oh, is one of their kid's Nathan Evans?" Mel asked

"Hmm, I don't know, if he is then he has a different last name."

"What's the doctor's last name?"

"Cullen,"

I felt something nudge my leg and it was Sophie trying to get up I grabbed her and placed her on my lap. "Well I think I had enough gossip for today."

"It's not gossip if it's the truth." My mom corrected me.

"So your saying you got all this information from Dr. Cullen?" she didn't say anything, "that's what I thought."

I got up with Sophie and took her to my room; she jumped on my bed as I walked into the bathroom with my pajamas to get dressed. I dressed into my pajama shorts and shirt; I washed my face and threw my dirty clothes in the hamper. Then I heard a knock on the door as I got into my bed, "Come in," I told them as I crawled under my comforter and sheets.

"How can you still be tired?" Mel asked as she entered my room.

"I haven't been sleeping well."

"Nightmares?"

"No" I shook my head, "Just these weird dreams."

"Like what?"

"Umm…there nothing." I decided not to tell her, I doubt she could help me figure them out when I couldn't.

"Tell me, I promise not to laugh." She gave me her pout face.

"There not even worth discussing" I said grinning, "Like clowns and unicorns…freaky stuff." I lied.

"O-kay?" she looked at me like I was crazy. "Well, I just came to tell you goodnight and sweet dreams but in your case, normal ones." She smiled.

"For real, goodnight and tell your mom I said good night as well."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." She said backing out of the door.

"See you." She turned off the light and shut the door.

I buried my face in my pillow and scooted Sophie over so I could get comfortable, I drifted off my second time today with the hopes of having good dreams and not the ones that always haunt me.


End file.
